


Timeless

by grammartian, SheerahChi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Gen, Gore, Omen Noctis, POV Second Person, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicide, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grammartian/pseuds/grammartian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerahChi/pseuds/SheerahChi
Summary: You stifle a cry. No. Not again. The thought leaves your mind quickly as you get dragged back into the banter between you and your friends, back on the track of your life. But it all seems.... Familiar. Like you've been here before. You've had to push your father’s car before. Heard Gladio suggesting all this be an omen before. And deep in your heart, you feel like he's telling the truth.How ironic that you're supposed to be the chosen king. A king of light with memories of ripping out his best friend's heart, devouring those closest to him in a frenzy not unlike a daemon's, memories of swords and axes and maces plowing through them, over and over again.No,you think.I will not let this happen again.Aka the gods fucked up (again) and Noctis has to relive everything after their car breaks down over and over and over. He also goes a little mad.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Ding dong it's us with another one of those "things we wrote via skype so they're disjointed pieces of a bigger plot" stories!  
> hope you enjoy Noctis being tired, grumpy and irritated over a fuckton of lives.
> 
> We had a lot of fun writing this, and there will be more, hopefully soon!

You stifle a cry. No. Not again. The thought leaves your mind quickly as you get dragged back into the banter between you and your friends, back on the track of your life. But it all seems.... Familiar. Like you've been here before. You've had to push your father’s car before. Heard Gladio suggesting all this be an omen before. And deep in your heart, you feel like he's telling the truth.

Sleep should come easy to you, it has all your life, and especially now, with all the magic you and your friends are using, you should be more tired than ever. But you rarely sleep anymore. If you do, it's fitful, filled with nightmares and horrors you couldn't imagine before. They're familiar, like so much has been lately. You start to think they're memories of a different life. Memories of the countless times you've succumbed to the darkness within you. How ironic that you're supposed to be the chosen king. A king of light with memories of ripping out his best friend's heart, devouring those closest to him in a frenzy not unlike a daemon's, memories of swords and axes and maces plowing through them, over and over again.

 _No_ , you think. _I will not let this happen again._

Your friends are worried about you. Your eyes are sunken more than ever, you feel older, burdened not by your father’s recent passing, but something much heavier. Ignis brews you a herbal tea that helps you sleep and you're grateful, but it helps only a bit before the memories come back, haunting you, reminding you of your mistakes.

 

* * *

 

One day you snap. Snap at your friends, at the gods, at this farce of a fate. Your friends stare at you in shock, not believing a word you said, but you could see that they knew it must be true. You want nothing more than to stab your armiger through your heart, one by one, until you're a mangled mess on the campground's gentle light, but you know it would just lead to yet another repetition, so you carry on. Play along with the gods’ act, hoping they would allow you to rest one day.

You push your father's sword into the Accursed's chest, watch him fall, hear him make his peace and you know. You know it will all repeat itself until the Astrals are content with the results. What was it this time? Have you put too much weight on your weapon? Or have you shown too much empathy with the man who had been hurt so much, and hurt so many in return? Was your desire for peace of mind and heart wrong? Didn't both of you deserve it, having lived through enough lifetimes to drive you mad?

 

* * *

 

You've lost count of how many times this has happened, but when Gladio opens his mouth once more to berate you and imply that Ignis is incompetent, something in you snaps. You clash into him with your biggest sword, he is shocked but you all are so high-strung he blocks your attack and pushes you off. Your blows meet his shield and sword, never him, you distantly hear Prompto scream and Ignis shout, but you are too blind with rage and too full of despair. Still, you notice he doesn’t fight to kill you, only blocking, never attacking. Finally you warp high above and then behind him and your blade runs him through. You twist it with all your anger and you let go, the sword disintegrating, Gladio, your sworn shield, falling face first into the muddy water.

Prompto shakes and struggles as you drown him and Ignis...

Ignis stands there, face hard as a rock, and he apologises with his last breath when you put a blade through his heart.

The gods are silent to you and in the end all you can do is end your life and hope you will not do this again.

 

* * *

 

You just want your peace now. You're ready to sacrifice everything and save the world, you have been three lifetimes ago, so why are you still trapped in this endless cycle? The flashes of memories you had what feels like centuries ago have settled down, now you remember everything, from the moment your car breaks down outside the crown city and your life before it feels like a dream, probably _is_ a dream. You struggle to keep up the facade of the bratty prince, too weary and tired from this awfully long prelude, just to lead up to an unsatisfactory death and repeat again and again. You sleep again, more than you ever did, willing the roadtrip to pass as fast as possible so you can do your duty, once again, only to be disappointed by the gods once more.

Ardyn’s corruption was their mistake, and now _you_ have to fix it, and you start to feel like this endless cycle is another flaw in their grand design. You just want peace, is that too much to ask for?

 

* * *

 

You're still tempted by the darkness, perhaps even more than before, it whispers promises of an empty mind, forgetting all but pleasure and instinct, but you know it would only damn you to even more lifetimes on this cursed planet with its cursed scourge and incompetent gods.

You laugh bitterly as soon as the thought crosses your mind, knowing this moment alone would taint you enough to be unable to fulfill the prophecy, so you summon your daggers and stab your heart. Once, twice, three times before you collapse and the world turns black, only to fade into the image of a blue sky, sun shining down on you and heating your black clothes, making your shirt stick to your skin. You sigh, bracing yourself to get ready once more.

 

* * *

 

There's one life you remember with dread and a little nostalgia. Somehow, you had corrupted your friends too, Ignis following your path without a second thought, indulging his darker desires, and Prompto soon after, always eager to please and up for some fun. Gladiolus was the only one to disapprove, and he seemed to always be ready to strike down his prince should you go too far. But he never raised his blade against you. Not even when you watched with a smile as Ignis cut into a market stall's owner who dared to send the prince to tend to his crops. Oh, he flinched when you licked your lips as a piercing scream filled the air and Ignis turned to you, a dangerous smile dancing on his lips and a gleam in his eye as he cleaned blood stained glasses, but didn't raise a hand.

The only times Gladiolus didn't mind your bloodlust was during hunts, tracking down and cornering even the biggest monsters was violence the gentle giant could indulge in and he swung his blade with fervor and precision, cleaving a path for his prince to follow. When you met the Accursed then, he simply laughed at all you and your friends had become and done, your blade able to touch him but not kill him, not permanently.

You miss the recklessness and brutality, but you know you shouldn't, it had made you unable to obtain the gods' favour, unable to fulfill your role as the king of light. You sigh and march on through the rain, into the domain of Ramuh, hoping that this time, you would get his blessing.

 

* * *

 

You've driven your sword through Ardyn numerous times now, with varying degrees of anger, resignation, determination and regret and you can tell by the look on his face that you've failed again and you let him stab you with the last of his power, fall onto him and it's almost an embrace.

 

* * *

 

You cradle her face in one hand, let your tears fall as you twist your dagger deeper into her side. Her eyes grow wide, alarmed, and yet she reaches for you almost tenderly, and all you can say is _"forgive me, Luna, your death is needed for me to grow,"_ and all you can do is beg her forgiveness. She reaches for your face, blood quickly draining from her own, but understanding flashes across it before an unnatural calmness fills you once she finally goes still.

You don’t feel any more enlightened, you don’t know what exactly you expected, but you sigh when you hear clapping behind you and Ardyn saying he’s very impressed, that he didn't expect this from the _Chosen._ You only laugh dryly.

 

* * *

 

You wonder why the gods would think giving you memories would help you, when all it does is make you more cynical, more prone to fall from grace, and the next time you die, you don't wish for it to end, but to wake up blank, with no memories, living your life for the first and last time.

And for once, you don't wake up again, merely continue a journey that started only a few hours ago.


End file.
